Recollection
by gingg
Summary: Mari Renard x Alucard; A young Maria turns 17, changing her entire lifestyle as she reunites with a familiar damphir.
1. Recollection

Recollection

She woke up from her sweet, comfortable slumber. Her eyes linked a couple of times, and she proceeded to rub her eyes with her soft hands. Yawning, she stretched her arms out, pulling her midriff higher, exposing her flat stomach. Her blonde locks remained curled at the bottom, as they always were. She exhaled deeply, and remained sitting on her bed, staring at the ring in front of her.

(Flashback)

She placed the ring inside her dress pocket as she ran towards the large house. Knocking as hard as she could, she panted, resting her palms on her thighs.

"Where've you been? We've been looking everywhere for you, we were getting worried for heaven's sake, Maria" they stood up from the kitchen table as they ran towards to hug her. Her sister let out a tear from her face as she embraced her sister tightly.

The little girl hugged back, and finally, after letting go, exposed the ring she hid in her pocket to them. A silver ring, with swirl embellishments surrounding the exterior, and inside the ring, dotted the initials: A.F.T

As they pondered about the initials, Maria inserted the ring to her middle finger, the only finger that the ring seemed to fit well.

"Who gave that to you, Maria?" "A very special man" she responded innocently, her eyes pure. The thought of some man she didn't know at all freaked Annette, and only frightened her even more. Then again, it was JUST a ring.

(End of flashback)

She shook her head from the daydream, took the ring from the table, placed it on her ring finger (it seemed to fit in her ring finger now), got out of her bed and headed down to the kitchen. "Morning, sis" she hugged her sister from the back while she cooked. "Morning, sis" she replied back, smiling.

"Hungry? Excited?" Maria yawned as she sat on the chair in front of the dinner table, "Uh huh"

She was pretty excited. It was her birthday, and the once young 9 year old, turned 17 that day.

17.

It had been 8 years since her inheritance of the ring. 8 years since she made her way through the forest, 8 years since the day she would start waiting for her entire life to finally change.


	2. Greetings

Greetings

Her face lightened up as her brother in law hugged her, kissed her and handed her a small, well packaged gift. She loved her brother in law, but as much as she did, she always felt the need to defend her thoughts, and go against his rules.

It was that day when her relatives arrived to greet her, and spend some quality family time. She was happy, but she was still waiting. Waiting for something to happen, and throughout the day, nothing had happened.

Her day was joyous, but also tiring, exhausting and a little upsetting. She hadn't forgotten everything, everything that happened that day, yet she sighed.

She exhaled deeply, changed into a pink midriff, short shorts, let down her long locks, and covered herself underneath the comforter without taking the ring off.

And she slept. Slept comfortably, believing that the promise given to her would never come true, and so continually telling herself over and over not to get her hopes up high, she descended into a slumber.

She turned to her pillow, hugging it as she slept and squirmed.

She felt cold hands explore her waist area; the hands gripped her waist, and held tightly. She felt breath fall on her cheeks, quietly and slowly blowing her hair, feeling of someone's hair touching her skin and finally felt a large hand, holding her small ones.

She rotated, her eyes still closed, her face facing the ceiling as her head slightly turned towards the man. The figure stroke her cheeks gently and lightly, her light skin so soft, so beautiful, so emotional.

He held her waist tighter, resting his head on an extra pillow, grabbed the thick blanket in the far side of the bed, and covered himself with it, lying down beside her, to sink into a slumber.

Unknowingly, her meeting finally arrived.


	3. His Arrival

His arrival

As she awakened from her slumber, she felt the eerie feeling of someone beside her the last night. She shivered, and rubbed her arms, getting goose bumps.

She got up and searched for her ring, digging her hands in the jewellery box she had, but made no success in finding it. Grunting, she pouted and wondered where it went, knowing her very own self that she wouldn't do anything to lose the precious thing. She panicked somehow, and wanted to tell her sister and brother in law, but hesitated. At this age, they'd be wondering what really happened back then when she was younger, she wasn't a little girl anymore, and although, she was also a young lady already, she felt that they were waiting for the right time to ask her about the adventure she had in the forest 8 years ago.

And 17, seemed the perfect time.

Running down the stairs, she rushed to the dining room to see her sister and her brother in law sitting down, as if they've been waiting for her.

She made her way towards them and as she approached, she sees her prized possession lying on the table in the middle.

"A.F.T. stands for Adrian Farenheights Tepes, an offspring born from an aberrant bond between a vampire and a human" her brother in law, Richter raised his brow as she inhaled deep, looking at him.

"And this looks very much like a promise ring, Maria" he continued as she remained frozen. Her hands intertwined, and she became nervous.

"This is what happened when you were 9? All this, Maria?" her sister, asked her.

Before she answered, the door opened.

He entered the home, a cloak that covered his head as he stared and raised his brow. The three left the dining room to see who came in the house, only for the man to take off his cloak as they looked at him.

She smiled widely as he remained looking at the descendant of his former partner, Trevor. "Richter Belmont, of the Belmont family, I`m guessing"

Richter`s eyes widened as he set his eyes on the vampire who fought alongside with his ancestor years ago, and his wife, gulping, scared.

"You`re here?" he gulped hard, his eyes keen. The man gave him an emotionless look on his face, "I`m also guessing, little Maria didn`t tell you?"

"it was all about that promise ring, wasn`t it?"

"Correct"


End file.
